


Tend to my Accident

by NekoHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender Eren Yeager, Bartender Jean Kirstein, Bartender Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bartenders, Blood, Boys Kissing, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Eren has a crush on Levi, Flirting, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Stitches, Swearing, accident-prone Eren, lots of f words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHeichou/pseuds/NekoHeichou
Summary: A charming Levi and an accident-prone Eren work at a bar together.What can go wrong?





	Tend to my Accident

I had always been accident prone. When I was two, I knocked all my mother's fine china off the table. When I was three, I got my head stuck between the metal safety rail on our front steps for four hours. When I was four, I burned the palm of my hand on the stove burner while my mother had her back turned. When I was six, I fell down the stairs and knocked my front teeth out. Age seven, I tripped in the basement and bruised my whole chin (made for some lovely school photos). Nine, I jumped off the swing at school and broke my arm. Eleven, I attempted to catch a softball in P.E class but ended up with a black eye. When I was twelve, I went fishing with my father and managed to sink the hook into my own skin. When I was sixteen, I locked myself out of my house for the coldest day of the year without my phone or jacket. And the list goes on. Twenty-two years of accidental self-inflicted injuries. 

It had been a solid accident free year. Everything was going great. I had gotten a job at a bar right after my twenty-first birthday. Not a single out of ordinary, 'how did you manage to do that' accident. I had found my true calling, I could entertain like nobody's business. It also helped a lot that one of my fellow bartenders was fucking hot. He was seriously a raven-haired god. 

I glance to my right to see the raven leaning against the counter, talking to some blonde chick. He had a smile on his face, but it was one hundred percent fake to anyone who had known the guy for a day. Levi never smiled, he always wore a blank expression. But holy fuck did he have charm, the number of girls that came here on a regular basis to talk to him was unbelievable. He oozed sex appeal, the same way I oozed 'cute innocent one'. You have no idea how many times people have asked me if I was even old enough to be working here. I watched him say something to her, making her laugh as he swiped his dish towel across the counter. 

"Jaeger, stare any harder and you'll start drooling." I flicked my attention from the raven to the dish I was drying, then to Jean, who was shaking a cocktail shaker. He twisted the top and poured the contents into a glass, handing it to the lady in front of him with a wink. She blushed as she took the drink and joined her friends in the corner. All of them glancing at him and squealing. 

"Do you have to lead every girl on, Horseface?" 

"Only the cute ones," He remarked, leaving me to continue drying as he made his way to an abandoned table to collect the glasses. I scoffed at his response, focusing on stacking all the cups I had just finished drying. With another glance in Levi's direction I noticed that the girl he was talking to was gone and he was glaring at a torn napkin placed in front of the water ring left from the glass. The familiar scowl was on the raven's face which made me laugh. 

"What are you laughing at, Brat?" I yelped out, nearly dropping the glass in my hand as Levi turned towards the sink. 

"Nothing," I mumbled, safely stacking the cup before turning and leaning against the counter to look at Levi's back. I watched Levi squirt hand soap into one of his hands and vigorously rub them together. 

"Will you get that napkin off the counter?" Levi questioned, looking up from his intense stare at his suds covered hands. I sent a confused look and he continued, "I watched her wipe her fucking gross ass nacho fingers on that napkin, which she wrote her number on." I nodded with a laugh as I quickly binned the napkin. I had caught on to Levi's personality within an hour of working with him the first day. He was hot as fuck, but had a few minor flaws. He didn't like people touching him, nor did he touch anyone else. He avoided anything greasy, used or just dirty in general. He kept everything remarkably clean. He had a bored look no matter his emotions. 

"Thanks," the corners of his mouth twitched into a sort of smile as he rinsed his hands. I grabbed a paper towel sheet and handed it to him. He did a simple nod to acknowledge the gesture. Jean returned with a bin of dishes and placed the bin on the counter beside the sink. 

"Your lucky day, Jaeger, all these dishes for you to wash." Jean smirked before he went to turn away. 

"Wash your own dishes, you lazy asshole," Levi snapped. I couldn't help but grin at Jean's deflated face as he turned to the bucket. Since Levi had been working here for a little over four years, he had been promoted to manager and was our superior. Levi binned his paper towel and smiled quickly as he made his way to the girl who sat on the right, she had clearly been checking out his ass. 

"You lucky bastard," Jean grumbled, drawing in my attention, "if Levi hadn't of been beside you this would be your ass standing here." I smirked happily as I made my way to the man seated at the center of the counter. 

"What'll you have?" I beamed, throwing my dish towel over my shoulder. 

"Whiskey," the man groaned, his forehead connecting with the edge of the counter. 

"Rough night?" I questioned slowly, grabbing the cup and tipping the bottle of whiskey against the rim. The cup filled and I slid it to the man. 

"I just got dumped," the man huffed, chugging back his drink then tapping the counter for a refill. I didn't bother taking the glass back, just tipped the bottle once again filling the cup across the counter. The man sipped his second, the first probably gave him a calming buzz. I set the just about empty bottle on the counter and turned to glance at Levi. The brown-haired girl's lips were moving and Levi was standing in a mock interested position; leaned forward, elbow on the counter and chin resting in his palm as he nodded along with whatever she was saying.  


As I turned back my eyes widened as the bottle of whiskey tipped off the edge with the accidental nudge of my elbow. I curse quietly watching the remaining liquid seep under my shoes. I glanced at Jean who was distracted with a blonde girl, then at Levi who was half looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Fuck my life, I had been so good. I bent down to start picking up the pieces. Fuck me, at least it was just a broken bottle. As the through entered my mind I felt an unfamiliar sting in my hand. I looked down quickly to see red covering the glass in my hand. I refrained from dropping the glass and trying to shake the pain away. My face contorted into a pained expression as I quickly stood and made my way to the trash to dispose of the red-stained shards. I couldn't really see the cut through the red substance. I caught sight of white on my shoulder and grasped the dishtowel pressing it against my hand. I hissed quietly at the pain. 

"Jaeger," I spun quickly, hands breaking apart only to reconnect behind my back. 

"Yeah?" 

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't just leave broken glass and spilt whiskey on the floor." Levi hummed in an irritated tone. 

"Yea, sorry, I just got distr-" 

"Is that blood?" Levi's eyes were on the floor looking between my spread feet. I turned quickly to see a small puddle building up. 

"Um-" 

"Fuck Jaeger, you're dripping." Levi rushed out. I brought my hand out from behind my back. The once white towel was red and continued to drip. Fuck me. "Holy shit. Go to the back." Levi commanded, pointing to the staff only room. As I left I watched Levi tap Jean's shoulder, whisper something to him, then point at the mess I had made. It didn't take long for Levi to join me in the back. He unwrapped the red towel and dropped it into the sink. 

"Fuck, why didn't you report this?" Levi hissed, reaching for another towel. He sandwiched my hand and the towel between his own and put pressure on it. I wince at the pressed but kept my whimpers to myself. 

"It just happened, as I was picking up the glass." I winced. He mumbled out curse words as he lifted his hand and pushed the towel out of the way to look at the cut. 

"Fuck. You're gonna need stitches." Levi mumbled, replacing his hand and adding pressure. "Why the fuck are you bleeding so much?" I shrugged. 

"Fuck me. Okay. Keep pressure on it," Levi removed his hands as I moved my other to put pressure on it, "I'm going to get Jean to call in Marco, then I'm taking you to the ER." I was about to say I could drive there myself so he didn't have to but, a stern glare shut me up quite quick. As Levi left the room I quietly let out all the curses and whimper I held in whilst he was sandwiching my hand. It hurt like hell. Levi returned and switched the towels out once again. 

"Try not to drip in my car," Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"I'll try," I half smiled. He helped me into his car, even going as far as to lean over me to buckle the seatbelt- which left my bright red. 

"Fuck, Brat, your face is red. Are you losing too much blood?" I shook my head quickly, I felt perfectly fine- well minus the accident haze I always had. Levi circled the car and got in. He drove quickly, anxiously tapping his fingers on the wheel at every red light we hit. I wasn't bleeding through this towel as fast as the other two, but it was still gathering. I had started feeling a little drowsy as we neared the hospital. 

"Doing alright, Bright-eyes?" I rocked my head in a lazy nod. "Almost there, Eren." I smiled at his use of my name. He had only said it maybe three times in my year of working with him. He usually called me Brat, or Jaeger- or if I'd done something good he'd call me Bright-eyes. We pulled into a parking spot and Levi sprinted around to my side as soon as he had shut the car and unbuckled himself. He unbuckled me as well and pulled me up, wrapping his arm around my waist as he slammed the door shut. 

"Did I drip?" I asked, trying to blink away my drowsiness. I heard a breathy chuckle from Levi as he tightened his grip. 

"Not that I know of," I smiled faintly at his response and we walked into the ER section of the hospital. Levi led me to the counter and started speaking to the secretary. 

"My friend cut his hand, he's bleeding a lot." Levi explained. The lady gave us a once-over, raising an eyebrow at our attire. We were sporting dress shirts, slacks, vests and ties. I leaned a little more into Levi as I felt a wave of drowsiness hit me a little harder. I missed the rest of their conversation and glanced at Levi to see him leading me to some chairs. He held a clipboard in his hand with a scowl on his face. 

"She said since you've stopped bleeding for the most part that we should fill this out first." He growled, plopping down in the chair beside me. Together we filled out the paperwork. Levi had the clipboard resting in his lap, right hand writing everything I said, and left hand resting on my thigh. It didn't take too long, since most of the questions were dumb as fuck, but surprisingly easy. I was quickly taken into a room once Levi returned the papers to the lady. They set me up in one of those beds in a room with about twenty other beds. The curtain shut after me. I didn't really follow much of what the doctor was saying. He stitched me up after cleaning my wound with antibacterial shit that nearly made me pass out in pain. I got seven stitches and then he set me up to get a blood transfusion. I laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling, as a pouch of blood drained into my body. I turned to the curtain opening. 

"Hey, Bright-eyes," Levi let out a small smile. I smiled brightly in return. He had his vest unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. 

"How'd you get back here?" I asked, tilting my head as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. 

"I said we were boyfriends and I needed to be with you. These stupid people here wouldn't let me come with my co-worker." I smiled at Levi saying we were boyfriends, even though it was just a lie to be able to be back with me. "How many stitches?" 

"Seven," I mumbled, showing my hand to Levi. He took it gently and inspected the wound. 

"Shit, Eren," he mumbled, hovering his finger along the stitched-up line spreading across my whole palm. "How long you gotta stay?" 

"I don't know. Until this shit's done, I guess." I turned my gaze to the bag above my head. 

"At least you're getting your colour back," Levi hummed, running his finger across my cheek. I blushed as brightly as I could with the blood loss. My cheeks probably only had a light pink tint to them. I expected Levi to pull away, but his hand remained and he continued caressing my cheek. It was a soft touch, and I found myself leaning into it. We remained like this until the bag was empty. The same doctor who had stitched me up, wrapped my hand and started going over warning signs with Levi. Levi listened intently, his focus almost fooling me- as if he didn't do this on a regular basis with all the girls in the bar. I loosened my own tie on our walk to Levi's car. It was quite late now, maybe three am. Our shifts started at six pm and it was about one am when I had sliced my hand open. 

"Do you want me to take you to your mom's or something?" Levi asked as he pulled out of the parking spot. I snorted a response. 

"No." I answered a little too quickly. "Ugh, I'd never be able to escape her if you did that." I muttered. 

"So, to your place then?" I nodded, "the doctor recommended you not be alone." 

"I'm not going to die," I told him, resting my head on my shoulder as I looked towards him, "god, I've been through so much worse." 

"You have?" He sounded surprised. 

"Mm, yea," I hummed, eyes focusing on the road in front of us again, "I've been accident prone since I was two." I then re-lived most of my old embarrassing childhood accidents to my crush of over a year. I smiled softly as Levi called me a fucking idiot for locking myself out my house as he laughed. I've never gotten so many emotions out of him. 

"Well, anyways, thank for everything." I smiled as he pulled into my apartment's second parking spot. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "I'll be fine," I chuckled. 

"Can I at least come and help you get set up?" After a single nod, he had clicked the buttons of both of our seatbelts. 

"If it'll help ease your worry, then sure." I teased. 

"Tch, I'm not worried, I just don't want you to tear your stitches and end up fucking dying." Although the words were snapped out, they held no heat behind them. I beamed as we made our way upstairs together. I had trouble unlocking the door as the cotton bandage they wrapped around my palm made it especially difficult to grip small things... my key as an example. 

"Give it here," Levi huffed, snatching the key from my hand after a good two minutes. He unlocked the door, and we both walked in. I was so glad the Armin and I had decided to clean before he went to visit his grandfather. I saw a small nod of approval from the clean-freak himself as we ventured farther into the apartment. Levi followed me to the kitchen as I went to get myself a drink. 

"Want some water, or tea? Coffee?" I suggested as I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, one at a time. 

"Tea," Levi nodded, he watched me struggle for a second before he joined me at the counter, "I'll help."  
Levi did everything my injured hand couldn't; like fill the kettle, get the tea bags out of the fucking tiny container Armin thought was cute, grip and pour the kettle into the cups, spoon sugar into mine and stir them. The only thing I could actually do was pour the milk, yet I still managed to spill most of it. 

"You know, for a bartender you aren't very good with liquids," Levi hummed, sipping his tea with a teasing smile. 

"Bite me." I huffed, turning to him with a slight smile. We moved to the living room, each taking a seat on the couch. We drank our teas quietly, I didn't bother turning on the tv, since nothing good is ever on at four am. I saw Levi yawn out of the corner of my eye. 

"Thanks for everything, Levi, but you don't have to stay." I'll admit I was sad the words were coming out of my mouth. I wanted him to stay. 

"Do you want me to go?" 

"Well, no, but it's late- well early and you probably want to go home and sleep. And I've already made you drive me to the ER, and you've stayed so long an-" 

"I stayed because I wanted too," Levi cut me off. 

"What?" 

"Well, I should've gone back to the bar after you were admitted to the ER. I stayed though," Levi's voice grew softer, "because I couldn't leave you there..." 

"Bu-" 

"The nurse only let me back there because she assumed I was your boyfriend because of how badly I was panicking out in the hallway." This new information instantly made my face light up like a Christmas tree. Levi was panicking over me... to the degree that the medical staff thought he was my boyfriend? 

"You were panicking over... me?" I asked quietly, subtly moving closer to him. I saw him nod with a small smile. 

"I like you, Eren. A lot." Levi hummed out, "When I saw you cut yourself, fuck." He didn’t need to finish that sentence for me to understand what he was getting at. I slid closer to him and decided to be bold. I pressed my lips against his hesitantly. After a second his lips pressed back against mine harder. We kissed for a minute before his tongue swiped against my bottom lip. I parted my lips and let him into my mouth. I pressed Levi against the arm of the couch as our tongues battled for dominance- he won in the end. We broke apart slowly, heaving in the air we had lacked throughout the make-out session. I slumped against him, completely exhausted as he carded his hand through my hair. 

"Do you want to spend the night?" I mumbled against him. I turned my head slightly to look up at him. I saw him nod slowly, and he lightly pushed me up. We walked into my room a flopped down on the bed. We didn't bother changing out of anything, just toed off our shoes and threw our ties onto my desk. It was a matter of seconds before I fell asleep to the faint sound of Levi's evened out breaths. 

For once in my life, I'm glad that an accident happened to me...


End file.
